


The Evil Within x Reader

by Timekeeperof1920



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timekeeperof1920/pseuds/Timekeeperof1920
Summary: Four male Evil Within characters x Reader. Requests are open. Smut and Fluff





	1. Sebastian Castellanos

*Flashback*

It's your first day in KCPD and you were going to find out who you are training under. "Detective (y/l/n), you'll be training under Detective Castellanos. His office is down the hall to the right and it's the third door on the left. Good luck," said the secretary. You nodded politely and followed her directions. You looked at the names of the doors. You passed the names Juli Kidman and Joseph Oda before you came to the name Sebastian Castellanos. You took a deep breath and knocked on the door three times and waited nervously. You heard a low, deep voice say, "Come in." You obeyed and opened the door. You saw a man sitting down at a desk in the middle of the room. It was scattered with papers, newspaper clippings, and profile pages. 

You cleared your throat and stated, trying not to quiver, "Sir. I'm (y/n) (y/l/n), your new detective trainee. He looked up at you and studied you very closely. "How much do you already know?" he asked. He spoke in a monotone that almost seemed like he didn't care about anything. You told him all your qualifications and such. He just nodded every once in a while and scribbled some notes down on a piece of paper in front of him until you finished speaking.

*Present Day*

You finally got your own office next to Sebastian's. You two have become very close during your training and it seemed like he had lighted up on you because he stopped speaking in that monotone you hated. You sat at your desk with a satisfied smile and your feet on your desk. A knock came to your door. You quickly took your feet your desk and pulled some paperwork in front of you to look like you were working. "Come in, please," you called. Sebastian emerged and smiled at you, so you smiled back. "How can I help you, Detective Castellanos?" You said, kindly. He laughed, "I told you to call me Sebastian, (y/n)." He paused and continued, "I have something to ask of you. Will you go on a date with me?"

*Sebastian's POV*

Over the time of (y/n)'s training I realized that I became attracted to her and my feelings grew for her. I have been debating the idea of asking her to a date with me or not, so I went to Joseph for help. I walked into his office and said, "Hey, JoJo, I need your opinion." H chuckled at his nickname and responded with, "How can I help you, Brooker?" I sighed and asked, "Detective (y/l/n)... I don't know if I should ask her out or not." Joseph started to ask me questions about I feel towards her, how I feel towards her, and other questions. He analyzed my answers and told me that I should go for it. I thanked him and left his office to go to (y/n)'s office. I knocked on her door and saw her with a paper in front of her, She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. She asked, "How can I help you, Detective Castellanos?" She had a soft, gentle voice. I laughed and said, "I told you to call me Sebastian, (y/n)." I paused and took a deep breath. I said, "I have something to ask you. WIll you go on a date with me?"

*Normal POV*

You smiled and stood up to move over to him. "I would love to go on a date with you, Sebastian," you said. He smiled warm;y and wrapped his arms around you. You hugged him back and looked at =him. he started to lean in and so did you. Your lips met and you felt a warm feeling in your chest as you pulled apart. The door opened. Joseph and Juli came into the room. "Sorry. I had to tell her, " Joseph motioned to Juli. You all laughed and you couldn't wait for the date later that day.


	2. Joseph Oda (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph Oda x Reader smut

You sat on your couch as Joseph stamped through the living room as he enter your shared house. He seemed upset and angrt at something. He plopped down next to you, fuming, he said nothing. You tried to calm him down by making jokes or turning on his favorite show, but nothing worked. 

All of a sudden he just slammed his lips to yours and layed you down on your back with him on top of you. He started kissing his way down your neck and tugged at your shirt. You hastily took off your shirt and bra while he undid his tie and shirt. You both tossed the garments on the floor. Your hands went to unbuckle his pants and he undid your bra. You continued to undress each other until you both were naked.

He worked his way down your body with open mouth kisses. He stopped at your breasts and put one in his mouth. The other was being played with with his other hand. After a minute or two, he went to the other one. You moaned in pleasure and he went down to your womanhood. 

He stood up on his knees and rubbed his member a few times whilst looking at you hungrily. He carefully slid his member into you and started thrusting against you rhythmically. Both of your moans grew as his thrusts became sloppier, harder, and more rough. He hit every good spot.

You reached your climax and came on him while he still thrusted into you. After another minute, he came aswell.

"You relaxed now?" You asked as he got off from above you. He nodded, "Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you want a request. Hope you enjoy it


	3. Ruvik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place when Ruvik is a young adult with his bandages.

You were walking with some of your friends when you saw him. A man with white bandages, white dress shirt, black dress pants, and dress shoes. He had his knees close to his chest with a book leaned against them. He frowned in concentration as he read. You, apparently, had stopped walking because your friends started giggling. "What?" You asked, turning towards them. Your best friend said, "You just stopped and stared at that man over there. Go talk to him, (Y/N)!" Your friends walked away to meet you somewhere else do you could have some privacy. You looked back to the area where the man was, but he wasn't there. You sighed and looked down as you started walking away. You weren't paying attention to where you were stepping, so you bumped into someone. 

You were about to fall, but the figure in front of you caught you. You looked up to their face to see the man who you were staring at earlier. "T-Thank you...," you stuttered. He smiled a little then said, "I noticed you looking at me earlier and I want to know why. Are you working for Jimenez?" You looked at him with confusion, "Who? No! I thought you were quite interesting and mysterious and I was going to go talk to you but you weren't there." You rambled down as your eyes drifted around the area. "You're cute!" He chuckled, "I'm Ruben Victoriano, but call me Ruvik." He took your hand and kissed it. You smiled and said, "(Y/N) (Y/L/N)."

You both started walking together to meet your friends. He seemed a bit nervous so you asked, "You seem nervous. What's up?" He looked away then after a few minutes, he asked, "Do you think I'm a monster? I mean, I have bandages all over me and I have serious burns." He looked at you. You kissed him on the cheek and said, "You're perfect." He smiled. You walked into a pizza parlor with Ruvik to introduce him to your friends. Your best friend noticed you first with him and squealed. She went to go get the attention of your other friends there. You blushed hard and looked away. "Well, they seem excited," Ruvik said. You nodded as you took a seat next to Ruvik. Everything went well through the meal and your friends approved of him.

He wanted to walk you home. You both bonded more on the way. Once you got to your home, he hugged you. You stayed in his arms for sometime before stepping back. He looked into your eyes and leaned in. You leaned in and shared a kiss with each other. Best day of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long for this chapter. I'll try to update more frequently.

**Author's Note:**

> (y/n) = your name  
> (y/l/n) = your last name  
> Please comment if you have any requests. I hope y'all enjoyed it.


End file.
